1554
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [HIATUS - VER PERFIL] España es el imperio más grande y poderoso del mundo durante el siglo XVI. Sin embargo, el príncipe heredero enviuda y los ojos de España se vuelven hacia Inglaterra, dispuestos a renovar antiguas alianzas. OC. Histórico. Fic para el evento "The year was 1554".


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a una de mis historias.  
Esta vez, y contra todo pronóstico, aparezco con un histórico. Un histórico ambientado en el siglo XVI y con pareja principal Inglaterra x España (o viceversa). Espero que os guste y no se os haga pesado.**

**Este fic forma parte del evento "1554 was the year"; el mismo que conmemora el aniversario de boda entre María I de Inglaterra y Felipe II de España. Esta historia se encuadra dentro de la categoría "Momentos históricos", habiéndome tocado por sorteo, la boda de estos dos monarcas. (Regalito envenenado para mí D': )**

**Advertencia: Aparición de OC's para el correcto funcionamiento de la historia (?)**

**Disclaimer: Nunca lo pongo (porque se da por supuesto), pero Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Los OC's de Castilla y Aragón pertenecen a Tanis Barca. El resto de OC's son míos.**

**P.D: Actualizaciones cada 15 días.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA MUERTE QUE LO CAMBIÓ TODO**

_17 de Noviembre de 1558  
Palacio de St. James, Londres_

Las primeras luces del alba anunciaban el nacimiento de un nuevo día en las tierras orientales de las pequeñas islas británicas. El palacio de St. James, irguiéndose con majestuosidad hacia el cielo, con sus paredes de ladrillo rojizo, había comenzado, como todos los días, con su habitual ajetreo y su tediosa rutina. Criados que iban y venían de un lado para otro, recorriendo los pasillos, raudos en sus menesteres, cargando objetos de la más diversa índole siempre, y absolutamente, en el más profundo de los silencios.

Dentro de aquellas paredes, nadie sabía con seguridad la hora que sería. ¿Qué más daba? Había que realizar sus actividades diligentemente y comenzar antes de que el gallo cantara, cuando las primeras luces de la mañana teñían los cielos. Pero, sin importunar a ninguno de los miembros de la corte que aún descansaban en sus camas, calientes gracias a sus ropas y gruesas mantas.

Y mucho menos, perturbar el sueño del que tan necesitaba se encontraba la reina de España e Inglaterra, María.

María, yacía en su lecho, con altas fiebres, vestida con un camisón blanquecino que se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa de la transpiración. Su enfermedad se había agraviado y, sin embargo, nadie se encontraba dentro de la habitación, acompañando a la enferma soberana. Cualquiera que la viera, podría observar lo desmejorada que se encontraba. Su cabello, antes rojizo y ahora cano, descansaba sobre la almohada, enmarcando un rostro contraído por el dolor, por la desazón, la tristeza, por la soledad… por el desamor.

Mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando costosamente por ella; los labios, agrietados y secos, estaban tirantes, con alguna que otra herida por la que brotaba la sangre ligeramente, manchándolos y haciendo que brillaran por el color carmesí profundo propio de ella, sin resultar demasiado horrible y otorgándole –algo casi inimaginable– un saludable tono. Movía la cabeza, de un lado a otro, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y de su garganta escapaban sonidos incoherentes. ¿Sería una pesadilla? Podía ser. Toda su vida había sido una, para su desgracia.

El ruido de unos pasos resonó por los pasillos de piedra. El dueño, un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos verdes. Caminaba apresurado, con el interior contraído por emociones que parecían inciertas, que se enfrentaban y lo volvían loco. Su respiración era algo entrecortada y rápida; esperaba que, aquello que había acudido a él aquella misma mañana, no fuera cierto. Intentó mantener una actitud fría y templada, saludando cortésmente a cuantas personas se encontrara; daba igual que fueran criados o cortesanos.

Antes de girar en una de las esquinas, paró y se colocó el jubón correctamente sobre las calzas –todo ello de cabra– de tono oscuro, el cual acompañaba a su estado de ánimo melancólico y alicaído. Algo, dentro de él, le exigía que caminase hasta los aposentos de la soberana, de su reina, de María; algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Giró la esquina y se acercó hasta la puerta del final del pasillo, la cual conducía a los aposentos de la reina. La entrada estaba cercada por dos soldados, rectos e impasibles, con las lanzas colocadas verticalmente y la mirada fija en el frente, pendientes de cualquiera que osara acercarse hasta allí. Parecían dos grandes columnas, totalmente tiesos, los cuales mostraron únicamente movimiento para apartarse de inmediato cuando observaron al joven rubio acercarse hasta ellos, permitiéndole la entrada.

Abrió las puertas de la alcoba con ambas manos y entró, contemplando con expresión grave –y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda– la escena que ante sus ojos discurría.

María… La pequeña maría a la que tanto había querido, ahora yacía en su cama; abultada, con el rostro surcado de arrugas, las facciones duras presa del dolor, sin apenas tener movilidad en el cuerpo… Era como una muñeca gigante, privada de total libertad. El joven cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, intentando olvidar dicha imagen. Pero, jamás lo conseguiría. Era una escena grotesca que jamás desaparecería; lo acompañaría hasta el momento en el que acabara desapareciendo.

La soberana permanecía despierta con sus ojos, brillantes y velados por el cansancio y la enfermedad, clavados en el dosel superior de la cama.

_—My queen_ —comenzó, pero su voz no salió como lo había esperado. Se había formado un nudo en su garganta, el cual le impedía articular más de dos palabras. Tampoco recibió muestras de que María le estuviera escuchando.

Quiso hacer el amago de moverse hacia la cama, caminar hasta el cuerpo de su reina e intentar reconfortarla, como había hecho tantas veces antes cuando sufría por el mal de amores. Pero se contuvo; se obligó a hacerlo cuando escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio se abría dejando paso al sacerdote.

Giró la cabeza y les contempló, en completo silencio. No venía solo. Damas, caballeros y médicos le habían acompañado. No tardaron en cercar el lecho, sumiéndose en un mutismo casi sepulcral y observando a los médicos trabajar. Uno de ellos se giró y, con gesto sombrío, negó con la cabeza. El joven sintió como el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. El sacerdote se acercó hasta el lecho y le dio la extremaunción, cumpliendo así con los deseos de la reina. Tras aquella pequeña ceremonia, continuó dando misa, como hacía cada mañana.

La voz de María, si bien grave y nada femenina respecto a los cánones de belleza de la época y tocada por el rápido avance de la enfermedad, rezumaba fuerza y gran disposición, contestando en cada parte del sermón del padre que requiriese su respuesta.

_—Miserere nobis; miserere nobis, dona nobis pacem__**[1]**_

Recibió, nuevamente, el signo de la cruz sobre la frente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, esperando obtener la gracia del Señor de esa manera.

_—England —_pidió, con voz baja, la pobre mujer—, acercaos. Los demás, podéis marcharos.

Inglaterra se cuadró, poniendo la espalda recta y adoptando, todo él, una expresión grave y silenciosa. Las damas, caballeros, médicos y siervo de Dios salieron de la habitación, dejando en la alcoba a la reina, la cual estaba a punto de ser envuelta por los fríos brazos de la muerte, y a la personificación del reino, que había sufrido tanto como ella.

La puerta se cerró con cuidado más, las grandes puertas de roble hicieron imposible que fuera en silencio, provocando un pequeño ruido seco que los alteró. El joven se acercó hasta la cama e hincó la rodilla, presentando sus respetos, y, alargando el brazo, tomó una de las manos de la mujer, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí —comenzó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada siempre de la mirada nublada—. Os necesito más que a nada.

—Por favor, su Majestad —pidió—, no habléis. Tal vez si…

—No voy a vivir mucho tiempo, eso es algo que sabéis tan bien como yo —susurró—, y me gustaría decir todo lo que tengo guardado dentro, antes de… irme —hizo una pausa. Inglaterra retuvo todo el aire que pudo dentro de sus pulmones y esperó las palabras de su reina—. Decidme —comenzó—, ¿creéis que mi matrimonio fue errado? —su mirada fue suplicante—. ¿Debería haber desposado a aquel muchacho de la casa Lancaster? El pueblo habría sido más dichoso…

Su tono temblaba, su rostro se compungía por la pena y sus ojos, parecían llenarse por cristalinas y saladas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al exterior.

Inglaterra tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante la pregunta de la mujer. ¿Cómo le decía él, Arthur Kirkland, representante de Inglaterra, a su reina, la pequeña María, que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había hecho, sus decisiones y actos, habían sido un error? ¿Cómo le decía a una mujer enamorada como estaba, ilusionada, que su matrimonio no había sido más que una farsa, una decisión para nada acertada? ¿Cómo se lo decía, allí, en el lecho de muerte cuando la disposición con la que realizara su último viaje, dependería de las palabras con las que él mismo le otorgara en aquel preciso momento? ¿Cómo se lo decía cuando, ni él mismo, podía renegar de aquellos momentos felices?

Suspiró, soltó todo el aire que había retenido y la miró. Tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente, intentando, con aquel gesto, darle algo de valentía o de transmitirle todo lo que por su mente estaba pasando; sus sentimientos, los que no eran más que un hervidero de contradicciones.

—Majestad —con voz tenue y templada, sin mostrar si quiera rastro de nerviosismo, Inglaterra empezó a dirigirse a su reina—, no os culpéis por las dudas que puedan asolaros. Habéis hecho grandes cosas.

El espectro de lo que pareció una carcajada salió seca de la garganta de María, que esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

—Ahogar al pueblo en sangre —murmuró, sarcástica—. Solo quería que me quisieran, que no me vieran como la hija de una extranjera española o como una bastarda… Quería… —lo miró—. Solo quería sentirme amada. ¿Fue mi pecado demasiado grande?

—No, su Majestad.

La sonrisa de su rostro no la había abandonado; pero sí que se había transformado en una mueca triste y melancólica.

—Y… ¿cómo me ha pagado el destino? —continuó hablando, ignorando aposta lo que el joven le había dicho, sintiendo como su corazón se iba calmando al escuchar sus propias palabras. Como si, todo aquello que estaba diciendo, fuera más una confesión de sus miedos, de sus pensamientos—. Siendo traicionada por la persona a la que amaba —reprimió un llanto casi silencioso—. He llevado al país a la ruina, Arthur.

Arthur quiso negárselo; no había sido un monstruo tal y como ella misma se pintaba. Reyes anteriores a ella habían hecho cosas peores; sus errores o faltas podían deberse a su sangre Tudor, la cual corría embravecida por sus venas, esperando al detonante, como así lo hacía por las de Isabel, aquella destinada a convertirse en su próxima soberana. O a su sangre Trastámara; solo había que tomar a su abuela, la reina Isabel I de Castilla, para comprobar que no era ninguna princesita mansa.

Escuchó cómo la reina sorbía por la nariz con los últimos rescoldos de fuerza y prestó atención. María continuaba hablando, con la voz cada vez más apagada, más efímera, más distante.

—Me gustaría tanto arrepentirme de haber amado a Felipe. Y, sin embargo… no puedo.

Sus palabras, se clavaban como puñales en el pecho de Arthur. Había visto a su reina y sabía que el amor le había hecho el mayor de los bienes. Se había sentido dichoso al verla tan feliz, al creer que con aquel matrimonio entre dos príncipes católicos, obtendría aquello que tanto anhelaba; la familia unida que siempre había querido. Sin embargo, lo único que sentía ahora, era pena.

_—Mary… —_dejó a un lado cualquier formalidad. Estaban solos en la alcoba de la reina, nadie podría recriminarles jamás aquel trato tan personal—. Nadie os pide que reneguéis de ello.

Ni su tono conciliador y calmo funcionaba.

—Si alguien abriera mi pecho y contemplara mi corazón, encontrarían en él grabado el nombre de _Calais_ y no el de _Felipe__**[2]**__._

—No os culpéis, _Mary_. No fue vuestra culpa —apretó con más fuerza la mano de la mujer. Sentía que, si la soltaba, se desvanecería en el aire como al bruma de la mañana. La reina sonrió.

—Gracias, _Arthur…_ —contestó, dirigiendo una última mirada al crucifijo que colgaba de la pared, cerrando los ojos y manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa que le había dedicado al joven. Abandonó el mundo terrenal con un último suspiro, dejando el trono inglés en manos de su medio hermana, Isabel.

Inglaterra se levantó del suelo tras contemplar, durante minutos silenciosos, la figura de su monarca. De su _ex–monarca_. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, parecía descansar en paz. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza con una de sus manos. Sus facciones, suaves y relajadas, parecían estar iluminadas por una inmensa alegría.

Con pasos algo torpes, se alejó de la cama y, antes de salir de la habitación, giró la cabeza y echó una última mirada a María. No parecía muerta; sino dormida, plácidamente, como si la jornada hubiera sido agotadora. Fuera, junto a los guardias, aguardaban los médicos, los cuales no se habían alejado demasiado en caso de que su presencia fuera requerida. Y, así lo era. Les hizo una seña y les indicó que entraran en la alcoba, confirmando el fallecimiento de la monarca.

La angustia, amargura y desgracias por las que había pasado durante toda sus desdichada vida, podrían haber mermado la belleza que, de pequeña, había tenido. Sin embargo, ahora, y pese a todo, nadie se atrevería a decir que no parecía un ángel.

La noticia de su defunción corrió como la pólvora entre los cortesanos y criados. Arthur miró por la ventana, los ojos fijos en algún punto exterior y perdidos al mismo tiempo. Su corazón había sido cubierto por la sombra del desasosiego. Aquellos minutos a solas le hicieron pensar en todo lo que había sucedido; las alegrías y esperanzas baldías que habían naufragado con el pasar de los años. Puso una mano en el cristal de la ventana; el frío rodeó su piel por la suave superficie, delineando la forma de su palma. Dejó escapar un suspiró, bajó la mirada.

—¿Es este el final de nuestra amistad, _Spain_?

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

[1] Ten piedad de nosotros, ten piedad de nosotros, danos la paz.

[2] La frase original se dice que fue "_Si me abrieran el corazón encontrarían grabado en él el nombre de Calais_". Esto se debió a la alianza a espaldas de la reina inglesa por parte de su marido, Felipe II, y el rey de Francia, otorgando a los franceses el territorio de Calais, último bastión inglés en el continente europeo. El final, la mención a Felipe, no ha sido más que un guiño al amor desmesurado que sintió la soberana por su joven esposo. Espero que a nadie le importe que me tomara esta licencia.


End file.
